Escondite
Escondite es una historia corta que tiene lugar un par de semanas después del final de Heart of Obsidian . Personajes * Sahara Kyriakus * Kaleb Krychek * Leon Kyriakus Historia Kaleb le habló telepáticamente a Sahara cuando vio que ella no estaba en el viejo tocón de árbol en el patio trasero de su padre, donde le había dicho que iba a recogerla. -Sahara. -Estoy aquí. Ven a buscarme. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había jugado a este juego con ella, pero lo conocía muy bien. La regla más importante era que él no podía hacer trampa usando su rostro como un bloqueo para teletransportarse directamente a ella, como había hecho la primera vez que ella le había invitado a jugar al escondite cuando habían sido niños. Aún recordaba su rostro exasperado mientras le decía que así no se jugaba. Las manos en las caderas y el pelo lleno de hojas por haber estado escondida debajo de un arbusto. − Tienes que cazar, Kaleb. ¡Por eso es tan divertido! – le había dicho. Ahora, más de quince años después, entró primero en la casa de su padre para comprobar que no estaba dentro. Afortunadamente, parecía que LLeon Kyriakus se había ido a su consultorio médico, así que Kaleb no tenía que interactuar con él. No era que tuviera algo en contra de Leon. Era más que Kaleb no sabía cómo actuar con un hombre que estaba desarrollando, rápidamente, la tendencia de llamarlo “hijo”. El contacto tipo paternal era un completo misterio para Kaleb. A veces, cuando Kaleb venía acompañando a Sahara por insistencia de ella, parecía que Leon se olvidaba de con quién estaba hablando. En esos momentos, el hombre mayor trataba a Kaleb como a Sahara y, por lo tanto, como a un miembro de la familia, y dado que Kaleb era de Sahara en todos los sentidos, no tenía ningún problema con el comportamiento de Leon. Simplemente no lo entendía. -¿Por qué tu padre no me ve como una amenaza? -preguntó después de revisar la casa-. Supuse que me toleraría por ti, pero él me está dando activamente la bienvenida. -Muy pocas personas en el mundo confiaban en Kaleb lo suficiente como para darle la espalda, pero Leon lo trataba con un tipo de afecto desenfadado. Era… extraño. La voz telepática de Sahara entró en su mente. -Tú me trajiste a casa. Él sabe que morirías antes de hacerme daño, así que por lo tanto, nunca le harías daño a él. Ya sabes eso. Kaleb lo sabía... y sin embargo seguía sin entender a Leon Kyriakus, tal vez nunca lo haría. El único adulto de sexo masculino que había conocido de niño había sido un monstruo, el dolor y el miedo era lo único que Kaleb había experimentado en sus manos. Kaleb no estaba seguro de que pudiera superar las cicatrices alguna vez, la parte de él que vivía en el vacío, un vacío forjado con sangre y tortura, solo era capaz de confiar en un único ser en el planeta a ese nivel. Sin embargo, él seguiría siendo cordial con Leon Kyriakus, porque a diferencia del hombre que le había dado a Kaleb la mitad de su material genético, el otro hombre era un verdadero padre. Uno que nunca había renunciado a su hija... y que nunca había intentado separar a Sahara de Kaleb. Eso, Kaleb no lo hubiera perdonado nunca. Salió de la casa después de comprobar todas las habitaciones, excepto la de Leon porque sabía que Sahara no la utilizaría como escondite, se dirigió directamente al árbol más grande del compuesto NightStar. Era mucho más grande que cuando habían trepado a él de niños, incluso sus ramas eran más gruesas, pero una cosa seguía igual. Sahara había logrado subir hasta posarse en la rama más alta posible capaz de soportar su peso. Tenía las manos en la rama y las piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones vaqueros colgaban cuando ella lo saludó. –¡He estado esperando por ti! –Ella acarició la rama−. ¡Esto te aguantará! Kaleb miró el tronco sólido, las ramas anchas, pensó en el hecho de que no había subido a un árbol desde hacía más de una década, y alcanzó el primer agarre. La rugosidad de la corteza le era familiar, al igual que el persistente calor que el árbol parecía retener en los días soleados. Ni siquiera el frío del invierno le había robado eso. Como Tk, Kaleb era físicamente más hábil que la mayoría de la gente, pero intentó no usar su habilidad ahí. Parte era imposible bloquear, la telequinesis era parte de su sangre, un acto reflejo como respirar. Sin embargo, hizo la subida tan implacablemente física como pudo. Se subió a la rama junto a la mujer que primero le había enseñado a jugar, y luego a disfrutar de ello. −¿Esta vez tengo un premio? – le dijo. −Toma –Sahara le dio una galleta de la pequeña bolsa que tenía en sus manos. Él le dio un pequeño mordisco de la galleta con frutos secos y después le dio el resto a ella. –Renuncio a este premio. −Más galletas para mí –dijo ella, inclinándose hacia delante para darle un beso. Instintivamente la sostuvo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, un escudo telequinético alrededor de su cuerpo. Él no permitiría que nada, ni nadie, le hiciera daño a Sahara nunca más. −Kaleb. −Un susurro ronco antes de que ella lo besara de nuevo, dulce, caliente y suya. Siempre había sido suya. Ella siempre lo había elegido para ser suya. Era un regalo que no tenía precio. −¿Tuviste una buena visita con tu padre? –preguntó después, cada parte de él tarareando tranquila, intensamente consciente. −Sí –La sonrisa de Sahara brillaba en el azul oscuro de sus ojos−. Él es terrible, ha trabajado hasta estar en los huesos. Pero lo llevé a pasear, le hice sentarse al sol y le leí un viejo libro impreso que encontré en la biblioteca. Estaba fascinado, pero le dije que no podía quedarse con el libro porque lo leerá de un tirón y olvidaría relajarse. Leeré más para él la próxima vez que lo visite. −¿Estás lista para ir a casa? −No – ella puso una mano en su muslo−. Solo quiero sentarme aquí contigo. Desde la caída del Silencio, la vida ha estado muy ajetreada. Te echo de menos. −Nunca tienes que echarme de menos –dijo él, sosteniendo su mirada−. Si me necesitas, simplemente llamame. –Él abandonaría el mundo por ella. Ella le acarició la mandíbula, su piel resplandecía desde el interior. –Lo sé, y por eso no puedo ceder a la tentación. Soy tremendamente posesiva cuando tú estás preocupado, pero llevas el destino de toda una raza sobre tus hombros. −Sahara, la raza solo está viva porque tú me dijiste que no podía destruirlos. –Kaleb se conocía sí mismo, sabía que él no era bueno, que hacía cosas buenas solo para no perder la forma en que ella lo miraba. Él nunca olvidaría, ni perdonaría, que fueron los líderes de la raza Psi los que una vez la habían alejado de él−. Si fuera por mí –dijo−, los abandonaría a todos para que nadasen o se ahogasen y nos teletransportaría a una isla donde nadie nos molestara por toda la eternidad. −No, no lo harías –Sahara rió, apoyando el brazo flexionado sobre su hombro−. Te gusta demasiado estar enganchado al mundo. Apuesto a que sabes exactamente la temperatura de Mongolia en este momento. −No, pero puedo averiguarlo para ti en un segundo. Eso solo hizo que la risa de ella se hiciera más profunda, su placer haciendo que la criatura en el vacío se sentara, atenta. Incluso ahora, con los dos enlazados al más íntimo nivel psíquico, esa parte de él encontraba una asombrosa alegría en pertenecerle, en tener derecho a su risa, su tacto. −Te amo –dijo ella, pasando la mano por su cabello−. Nunca he estado en una isla tropical. ¿Supongo que no tienes una en tu base de datos mental? Un pensamiento y estaban en una playa de arena blanca de un atolón aislado en el Océano Índico, la luna brillando en un cielo de medianoche. Poniéndose de pie un instante después de su llegada, Sahara se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y comenzó a deshacerse del abrigo. −¡Hace calor! ¡No hay nieve! –Habiéndose quitado el jersey mientras él la observaba fascinado, ella continuó−: ¿Alguien me ve? ¿Me lo puedo quitar? −Nadie va a verte. –La isla no solo estaba deshabitada, estaba en una zona de sombra para los satélites e invisible para los espías en el cielo. Kaleb lo sabía porque él se preocupaba por saber esas cosas. Vestido con pantalones caqui y una camiseta negra, se quitó las botas y los calcetines, luego se limitó a observar a Sahara. Cuando ella había dicho “quitar” su intención había sido desnudarse, y como la oscura cascada de su pelo estaba recogida en una trenza en esos momentos, nada la ocultaba a su vista. La vio correr y entrar en el agua, emergiendo húmeda y elegante como una sirena. −¡Kaleb! ¡Vamos! ¡Está caliente! Por segunda vez en el día, jugó con Sahara. Dejando la ropa junto a la suya, se zambulló y la acarició. Contactando telepáticamente con su ayudante, al mismo tiempo, canceló la reunión a la que debía asistir en treinta minutos y le dijo que la reorganizara para el día siguiente. Una hora más tarde, teletransportó comida y bebida. Sahara se puso la camiseta sobre la piel húmeda, mientras él se vestía los pantalones. Ella se tumbó a su lado en la arena, mirando la luna, él la abrazó mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho, y pensó en cómo cuando era una niña, ella le había dado un golpe de impotencia con esas mismas manos, los ojos húmedos y la angustia en su voz por las heridas de él. En toda su vida, solo Sahara lo había tocado con dulzura, era la única de quien lo aceptaría. Él no sabía como pedirle que nunca dejara de hacer eso… y no necesitaba hacerlo. El vínculo entre ellos latió brillante mientras ella le daba un beso en el pecho, en el hombro, en la mandíbula. Sahara conocía su necesidad. Ella siempre lo supo. −¿Kaleb? Se volvió hacia ella para ver una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. −¿Quieres hacer un terremoto? –Preguntó ella, pasando un pie por su espinilla. −Sí –respondió Kaleb, su cuerpo ya duro por ella−. Pero no en esta región. Los atolones son demasiado bajos y se pueden inundar. Sahara lo miró fijamente, y entonces se echó a reír, cayendo sobre su espalda con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su estómago. Inclinándose sobre un codo, la miró, y pensó que también podría aprender a reír con ella. Ella bufó, se dio con la mano en la boca. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. –Es-estamos casi desnudos –señaló−. Y-y tú— Seducido, él la agarró y besó su boca risueña. Su risa se vertió en él, los brazos de ella apretados alrededor de sus hombros y las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Antes de ella, él había entendido la mecánica del sexo, pero no había entendido las otras cosas. Como el hecho de que la gente se riera y sonriera durante el acto, y que era algo mucho más que físico. –No me gustaría que te ahogases –dijo, liberando sus labios para que pudiera aspirar una bocanada de aire−. Tampoco quiero parar a la mitad. Ella se rió de nuevo, sus dedos acariciándole la nuca. –Excelente punto –Mordiéndole el labio inferior, besó un camino a lo largo de su mandíbula−. Estás todo salado. –Una lamida, un mordisco, antes de que de repente se quedara inmóvil−. Kaleb –susurró−, ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre quisimos hacer? Él sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. –Ven conmigo –dijo, poniéndose de pie. Ella fue a coger los pantalones. −No los vas a necesitar − le dijo él. Sin discutir, ella deslizó la mano en la de él y se dejó llevar por la fina arena de playa hasta un muelle estrecho a unos cinco minutos de distancia. Dejando caer su mano en el instante en que vio el bote anclado en el muelle, corrió hacia él y se metió dentro de la pequeña embarcación, donde se arrodilló y miró por la borda. –¡Incluso la llamaste Reina Gitana! −Es lo que querías. –Para remar lejos a lugares desconocidos bajo la luz de la luna, uno de los últimos sueños que había compartido con él antes de que los monstruos la robaron y la lastimaron. Rabia fría amenazó con florecer en él, hasta que lo que quería era ir al agujero bajo tierra donde tenía encarcelada a una de los responsables e impartirle el mismo tipo de tortura. Pero no lo hizo, porque hacerlo sería dar demasiado de sí mismo a la oscuridad, ir en contra de los expresos deseos de Sahara. Kaleb nunca había roto una promesa que le hubiera hecho a ella y no iba a empezar ahora. Al entrar en el barco, soltó la cuerda de amarre y tomó asiento, cogió los remos y empezó a remar mar adentro. Sahara se recostó en los cojines y lo miró con esos ojos que siempre lo veían todo. –Eres dueño de este atolón, ¿verdad? −Por lo general mantengo el bote en otro lugar. Protegido de los elementos. Ella le tocó la rodilla con los dedos del pie. −¿Qué más has mantenido a salvo para mí, Kaleb? –Un suave murmullo−. ¿Qué otro sueño? −Esto era mi cordura. Este barco, la casa, el resto de pequeños trozos de ella que había mantenido seguros, era lo que le había impedido aniquilar el mundo durante su búsqueda. −¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? –Era algo que no le había dicho cuando le había contado su sueño la primera vez… y luego, él no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle. Sentándose, Sahara colocó sus manos sobre las suyas, aquietando sus golpes en el agua. –Estaba intentando dejar caer pistas para que me cogieras y me besaras. –Había sido la cosa más íntima que Sahara había podido pensar hacer a esa edad, la jaula del Silencio demasiado poderosa−. Puesto que en mis fantasías estabas medio desnudo, esto es perfecto. Kaleb cerró los ojos mientras ella se inclinaba hacia delante para acariciar sus hombros, el chico que ella había adorado había crecido para convertirse en un hombre poderoso que sostenía su corazón en sus letales y poderosas manos. Cambiando su centro de gravedad, lo llevó hasta los cojines de ese barco que había mantenido para ella, este deseo de niña tonta que había protegido por ella. El barco se mecía. Los labios de Sahara se curvaron. −Nunca imaginé esto en mis fantasías. −¿Qué? −Tu Tk –la correa seguía deslizándose durante la intimidad, a pesar de que por lo general se las arreglaba para dirigirlo al subsuelo profundo, donde no podía hacer mucho daño−. ¿Kaleb? −¿Sí? Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, vio que la luz de las estrellas de cardinal habían sido borradas por la obsidiana de la emoción y pasión. –Lo logramos –dijo, las suaves palabras furiosas−. Estamos aquí bajo la luz de la luna y los monstruos no están. Ellos no nos golpearon. –Todo el dolor, el horror, ella y Kaleb no solo habían sobrevivido a eso, ellos habían abierto paso a la luz−. Ellos no robaron nuestro amor. El barco se meció aún más, pero ella no tenía miedo. Kaleb nunca permitiría que cayera. −Nada ni nadie –dijo él en voz baja−, jamás robará lo que eres para mí. Con una mano en un lado de su cara, ella lo besó, y por un instante, el mundo no importó. La caída del Silencio no importaba. El hecho de que Kaleb estuviera sosteniendo la PsiNet por pura fuerza de voluntad y poder violento no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que ellos estaban ahí, en medio del sueño que pertenecía a la chica que había sido una vez, un sueño mantenido seguro por el niño convertido en hombre que era el latido de su corazón y su para siempre. Este era su momento. Referencias *Traducción: CarpeDreams Enlaces de Interés Categoría:Historias Cortas en:Hide and Seek